


【浩珉】田螺姑娘九宫格

by yanxianzero



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanxianzero/pseuds/yanxianzero
Summary: 定义自由派：田螺姑娘有可能既不是女的，也不会给你收拾房间。
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	【浩珉】田螺姑娘九宫格

1、  
全公司上下都知道他们沈总裁最近新招了个助理小郑，长得眉清目秀腰细腿长，为人热情，笑起来还很好看。自他进公司后，前台小妹每天瞩目的对象名单就又多了一个。  
小郑那里都好，长得也好，身材也好，就是实在不像一个助理。  
废话，这世上哪有这么当助理的，人事部的小林想起这件事就想用文件敲头。她没怎么在其他公司工作过，但也知道其他公司的助理大概都是料理总裁的丢三落四的，但是这对于小郑来说就不可能了。开个会表永远都会落在会议室，总裁要签的文件转手就能被他跟要处理的纸张垃圾搞混被他扔进碎纸机，至于各种被他风风火火的行事作风意外搞坏或者丢掉的凭证发票更是数不胜数。  
还有那次公司年会，被抽中上台现场做蛋糕的时候。小林一想起来就额角直跳。桌面叮呤咣啷步骤颠三倒四，各种味道种类各异的粉末乱飞，小郑两个爪子上面抹的乱七八糟五颜六色，当事人脸上还有被他蹭到脸上的奶油，本人倒是玩的快乐的毫无所觉。  
当然这不妨碍一众小姑娘在台下捂脸发出“好可爱”的声音——但那可是总裁助理！林女士沉痛的想，总裁助理不能这样！  
至于他们沈总……算了，沈总指望不上。小林女士仰天长叹。  
她发誓，如果他们沈总跟郑助理没有一腿她就把手里的签字笔吃下去。  
说到他们沈总，也是剑眉星目身高腿长胸还大帅哥一个。虽然性格温柔，笑起来还有点可爱，但是不笑的时候还真有言情小说里霸道总裁那个样子，压下脸开大会的时候墙角迷倒一片公司女同事。  
当然要是能对着郑助理丢过的文件撒过的咖啡搞混的档案以及在暴揍隔壁公司的骚扰女同事的人渣的时候一脚踹碎的花瓶——啊这个算了——不选择性忽视的话就更好了。  
还有那次。林女士至今为止也不是很想回忆。某次公司开会，她正在汇报工作的时候本来在旁边好好在给文件归档的郑助理一脚滑倒还好死不死直接倒进他们正襟危坐的沈总怀里的世纪名场面——她发誓当时全会议室直接集体静默了起码五分钟。  
顺便一提从那天开始同事之间的留言就从“他们到底有没有在睡”变成了“沈总到底潜规则了这个花瓶几次”。  
但话说回来这种从来没停过的工作事故很神奇的至今没给公司造成什么实质性的巨大损失——到底怎么做到的？忘带的文件会被沈总专门留下（到底谁才是助理？）搞丢的发票总是会神奇的再回到郑允浩的手里，重要的合同总是能有备份。  
这么说的话……就好像真的有神明护佑一样呢。  
不过也正因如此，直到今天沈总裁的小情人也在元气满满的工作着。  
“呀！郑允浩！你又忘带合同！”遥远处突然传来他们沈总裁的怒吼。  
呵，才怪。  
2、  
“知道为什么你犯了那么多错误还能留在我身边是因为什么吗。”在今天第二次不是把沈昌珉的（沈昌珉才不敢把东西交给他），而是把自己的手机扔在不知道什么地方害的郑允浩翻箱倒柜十五分钟才找到之后，沈昌珉撑着下巴，笑的风雨欲来。  
“因为我是你的守护神？”刚学会化成人形的犬神对这个问题有点懵。  
“不，”沈昌珉把手里的签字笔弄得“啪”一声响。“是因为你长得好看。”  
“……哦。”郑允浩懵懵懂懂捏了捏自己的脸颊。说实话，他对于人类的审美观还不是很了解，因此就算不是来自其他什么人，而是他的服务对象沈昌珉本人的夸奖，对他来说也没有什么实感。”所以呢？“  
“意思就是“所以说跟人类脑回路不太一样的生物交流确实有些困难，沈昌珉在心里翻白眼。”你可以真的不用到处跑来跑去，就待在我办公室也是可以的。”  
”那不行！“郑允浩拒绝的义正言辞，眼神亮晶晶。”这是我的工作！“  
“……”  
算了，劝也劝不动。就这样吧。沈昌珉想。反正跟他争论好像也从来没赢过。  
3、  
沈昌珉是在大约半年前“捡”到郑允浩的。  
说是捡，其实也不太合适。他只是心里一动把一只被大雨淋的湿漉漉的毛茸茸的不知名但大概是犬型的生物抱回了家而已。一般负责打扫的阿姨不在，他就亲手把淋成落汤鸡的大型犬从头到尾用他折腾自家地摊的方式洗了一遍，再用毛巾擦干大型犬银白色的毛毛，用吹风机把他们一点点烘干。哦，还废了他一把梳子。  
“没想到你还挺会掉毛。”沈昌珉攥着手里的一大团白色毛球说。  
大型不知名犬类生物羞愧地低下了他的头。  
4、  
然后第二天沈昌珉就看着家里一片狼藉的厨房连代客厅一脸懵，就仿佛被卡车碾过。  
“你干的？”他一秒转头。  
不知名生物下意识缩了一下自己的爪子。  
后来沈昌珉用了十分钟才接受这只大型动物其实会说人话这一事实。  
“传说里明明都是这么讲的。”迫于沈昌珉的淫威，大型毛茸茸动物变成了人——还挺好看的——啊重点不是这个，用自己的爪子，不，双手沉痛的捂住了脸。“对捡了自己的主人报答恩情的方式就是趁着他们睡着的时候给他们做饭做家务。”  
“可那是因为人家会做饭！”  
“我怎么知道她们其实一开始就会？难道不是自己就会的吗？她原来只是个田螺，所以一个田螺为什么一开始就会做饭？”  
“那我怎么知道？那只是一个故事！”  
“所以我说故事里都是这么讲的嘛……”  
“童话里都是骗人的！”  
“你怎么可以这么说！”郑允浩有点生气。“谁跟你说童话故事都是骗人的？”他重新变成了类似大型犬一样的生物，一把扑了过去。“现在你看到了吗？”黑色的眼瞳目光灼灼。“童话故事也有真的，对吧？”  
沈昌珉下意识抓住郑允浩按在他胸口两个爪子，震惊地说不出话。  
5、  
“所以……”  
“嗯？”  
“你到底是什么……狗，我是指狗的品种之类的。”沈昌珉艰涩的比划，内心觉得对一个真诚地看着自己的起码是个人形的生物说这种话不太好，有点像骂人。  
“我是犬神啦。”郑允浩倒是意外的看得很开。“工作是守护被选中的人。”  
“我不是问这个。”沈昌珉听他这番话简直要起茧子。“我是说，犬种。”虽然有点丢人，但是他真的太好奇了。  
“这种事情不是随便嘛，你随便说一个？”  
“金毛巡回犬？”  
一只黄色的毛茸茸大狗出现在他眼前。  
“萨摩耶？”  
毛瞬间变成了白色。  
“阿拉斯加？”  
又变成了黑白相间。  
“边境牧羊犬？”  
大狗用鼻头蹭了蹭沈昌珉的手心。  
“德牧？哈士奇？杜宾？”  
……  
“所以你到底想要什么？”郑允浩有点烦了，沈昌珉现在缩在沙发上像在欣赏什么世界奇观，让他觉得自己好像被关在动物园里的珍稀动物。  
“……你还是变回来吧。”  
所谓原装的就是最好的。  
6、  
郑允浩，总体来说，是一只拥有银白色毛毛的，大型犬类。  
哦，纠正一下，犬神。  
“你不能就这么跟我出门！”沈昌珉试图跟他讲道理。“我是要上班的，上班不能带宠物。”就算他是公司总裁也不行，况且郑允浩实在算不上他的宠物。  
“但那是我的工作，守护神怎么可以不跟在主人身边？”  
“可我不需要守护神。”沈昌珉说。他需要很多东西，朋友，金钱，爱情……但是他不需要什么守护神，他可以自己得到他们，他已经不是小孩子了，小孩子才需要一个什么守护神，小精灵，小地鼠，小火龙之类的，可他已经长大了。  
“这样。”郑允浩看起来有点失望。“那我的工作怎么办？”  
“神明也要打考勤的吗？”沈昌珉有点震惊。  
“当然要啊。”郑允浩想了一会儿，回答说。“就算是神明也会有无可奈何的事情啊。”  
“可我真的不需要什么守护神……”  
“你难道就没有什么特别想要的吗？”  
“……没有。”沈昌珉沉吟许久，想了想，他对自己现在的生活很满意，真的没什么特别想要的东西。  
“没关系。”郑允浩出乎意料地回答的很快。“那我也要一直跟在你身边。”他如此说。  
“直到你找到你想要什么为止。”  
这人，啊不，这狗，也不对，这神。好像从来没想过他拒绝的可能性。  
沈昌珉嘴角抽搐的想。  
7、  
以上就是小郑助理出现在公司的前因后果。  
8、  
不过郑允浩虽然在本职工作上一塌糊涂，经常撞倒文件书籍，搞翻花花草草，有的时候做校对工作毛毛糙糙经常搞错小数点，但是意外的有种奇妙的直觉。  
意思就是他总是在很多状况外的事情上能交到好运。比如前两天在路上顺手搭救的被抢钱包的女士今天就会发现是来公司谈判的客户，在上市投资的时候随手一指的公司股票都会莫名其妙翻红，经手负责的业务即使出了岔子也总会顺利的进行下去。  
不过也有这种情况。  
“你就这么喜欢我的毛吗？”郑允浩有点尴尬，在办公室里被莫名勒令变身也就算了，还整个人……啊不，整个狗以一种诡异的姿势抱在怀里。  
“闭嘴。”加班加的想死的沈昌珉把整张脸埋进大狗毛茸茸的肚子。“看在今天我又给你把你掉了的合同废了半天劲找到的份上就别多问。”  
“哦……”  
不过其实郑允浩还挺高兴的，这让他一种充实的满足感，尽管他不知道这种让他愉悦的想要起来转圈圈的情绪到底是什么。  
于是他把头转过去，用自己的鼻头拱了拱男人蓬松的头发。  
洗发水的味道还挺好闻，他想，下次要问问他到底买的什么牌子。  
9、  
“你那个小情人最近处的……”  
“谁跟你说他是我小情人了？”沈昌珉有点恼。“我跟他只是普通的同事关系。”嗯，只是在同居的，顺便偶尔一起做做家务教他做饭的普通同居同事关系。  
“呵，我还没说是谁。”曺圭贤毫不留情的戳穿他。  
“……”  
大意了！  
10、  
他俩第一次滚上床其实是一个意外事件。  
那天沈昌珉喝的有点多，他酒量很好，因此逃过一劫没醉的彻底，晕晕乎乎的。回到家才意识到平常恨不得24小时用各种形态黏在他身边的郑允浩已经有四个多小时没吱声了，下意识的冲到他房间里去找人。结果把家里翻了个底朝天都没见人在哪儿。  
他这是走了吗？沈昌珉瞪大眼睛，酒醒了大半。  
其实也没什么关系，他想。反正他一直都在给自己添麻烦，而且他知道公司有很多人看不惯郑允浩，表面上对他客客气气，背地里说他什么的都有。郑允浩都知道，他只是不在意。而且说白了他本来跟郑允浩就只是一个雨夜里他把他捡走的关系而已，他到现在都不懂为什么郑允浩一定要一直执着于他，虽然那人坚持那是他的工作，但找谁不都是一样吗？他到底有什么特别。  
所以他早就想过有这么一天，对，那个人总有一天会离开他。  
但沈昌珉也没想过那人真的会不辞而别。  
只是他还未来得及细细体味这种复杂的心情，沈昌珉突然想起来件事儿。  
等等，好像哪里有不对。  
他突然想起今天下午郑允浩有向他请假，理由还是感冒。  
见鬼，守护灵什么时候也会感冒了？  
然后他就在花园里找到了把自己团成一团的郑允浩。  
“你受伤啦？”他蹲下去，看着努力把自己藏起来的一团毛茸茸，依旧是熟悉的触感。  
“没有。”郑允浩的声音意外的嘶哑不堪。  
“那你怎么……变回来给我看看。”  
那人居然也真就乖乖的变了回来，脸色发红，沈昌珉下意识的摸了摸他的额头。  
“怎么发烧啦？”神也会发烧吗？他很疑惑  
“不……我只是。”郑允浩有点羞于出口。  
“哦，那就是发情了。”沈昌珉的反应淡定的让人惊讶，虽然也不知道他到底是怎么看出来的，大概是因为犬类都会发情。  
“所以你能不能离我远点？”郑允浩现在脑子有点不太清醒，压抑住把那人的衬衫撕开的冲动，他老早就想这么做了，用自己的手亲自去一寸一寸抚过人类柔软温暖的皮肤，将他压在身下发泄自己压制不住的欲望，但那样是不行的。“趁我还有点理智。”  
“多大点事儿啊。”看把自己搞得狼狈的，胳膊上还划两道口子，也不知道家里专门给他买的创口贴用完没有。沈昌珉有一搭没一搭的想，不管不顾把人扑倒在地，骑到郑允浩的腰上去，被他勃起的热度跟硬度激的内心一惊，表面上还要强撑面子。“要做就快点，你等得及我还不耐……啊！”  
沈昌珉的话被郑允浩咬上他颈窝的动作给打断了。  
这人是狗吧！沈昌珉气的想骂人，后来发现不对，这不算骂人，因为郑允浩某种意义上真的是狗。  
……算了，他被人推倒在地的时候抱住身上人的背。  
没走就好。  
11、  
“所以我说了你就不应该来招我。”第二天早上郑允浩在沈昌珉的卧室，哦不，现在应该说是他们两个人的卧室了，对于沈昌珉指着自己五彩斑斓的上半身的无声抗议苍白无力的辩解。“而且我后面明明已经有所收敛。”  
“那我是不是还该谢谢你好歹还记得没在脖子太上面留下吻痕，好让我今天晚上聚会不至于大夏天穿个高领毛衣出门？”沈昌珉没好气的揉了揉昨天被摧折一晚上的腰，他昨天几乎要被郑允浩折腾到姿势对折，堪称首尔玻璃男三十多年出头的短暂人生中最大挑战。  
“我就是这个意思。”郑允浩坦荡的承认。“我已经很努力了。”  
沈昌珉在心里白眼都快翻到天上去。  
“而且撂下我一个人不管也没关系的嘛。”郑允浩说。“发情期而已，又不会死。”  
“你这说的什么话？如果我真的不理你，那你要这么待着多久？”  
“一个星期左右？”  
“所以你的意思是你宁愿硬熬一星期也不愿意来找我？”沈昌珉皱眉。  
“可我是你的守护灵，”郑允浩抓住他的手腕，语气很认真。“我是来保护你的，不是来伤害你的。”  
去他妈的守护灵。沈昌珉想。我需要的又不是这个。“你想的也太多。”他一个腰酸背痛的人为什么还要反过来安慰人？“做个爱而已，我又不会死，而且你长得还挺好看，身材也不错，某种意义上我还赚了。”  
“你这是在安慰我吗？”郑允浩后知后觉。  
“呵，想太多。”

当然这种偶然事件变成了常态事件，就是后面的事了。  
12、  
“你最近……是不是胸变大了。”那天晚上沈昌珉欲盖弥彰的把衬衫领子拉到很高，还多此一举还打了个领结，被曺圭贤跟崔珉豪等人从头到脚狐疑的扫视了一遍，沉吟良久，多年损友憋出来的一句话让沈昌珉一口啤酒差点喷到对面人脸上。  
“哈？？”  
“被揉大的？”崔珉豪适时再补一刀。  
虽然沈昌珉得承认他的乳头真的到现在还是肿的。  
但他还是想问，现在绝交还来得及吗？  
男人面无表情地想。  
13、  
郑允浩每天早上都会问沈昌珉：“所以你今天有想要的东西了吗？”  
而沈昌珉每次都会回答他：“没有。”  
真的让人很有挫败感。郑允浩想。他这个守护灵当的就很不得劲，他一颗赤诚的事业心天地可鉴，偏偏在沈昌珉这里吃了瘪。  
不过若是他的守护任务完成了呢？郑允浩一愣，意识到自己好像从来没想过这种问题。  
在这种时候他想起沈昌珉与他刚刚认识的时候曾经问过他：“明明是个犬神为什么会有人类的名字”，当时的自己并没能回答，而是含糊了过去。  
其实主要原因是他自己也记不太清了。他只是感觉到自己沉睡了很久，等到醒来的时候感觉已经过去了上百年。  
犬神，乃是化身犬型，守护自己所需守护之人，为其消除灾厄，带来好运的守护灵。  
有的时候郑允浩也会觉得，这个世界上的人或许真的会有所谓‘一定要完成的使命’或者‘一定要做的事’之类的东西，因为一些突然闪现而至的灵感改变自己平静的毫无波澜的生活，毅然走上一条崎岖不已的道路。  
既然如此，那他一开始一无所知出现在这个 21世纪的这座城市，一定也是有所谓的‘任务’，或者说，‘命运’的吧。  
那到底是什么呢？  
他抱住自己的膝盖，眺望那条围绕他们城市缓缓流淌的河流。

14、  
“所以 你到现在还没想起来？”沈昌珉看书看到一半突然抬头。  
“并不。”郑允浩戴着眼镜霸占了沈昌珉的书房，在努力加班处理堆积如山的工作文书。“我想大概也不是什么重要的事。”他咬着签字笔的笔头。“比起这个我更想问另一件事。”  
“什么？”沈昌珉挑眉。  
“你有看到我们家楼下对面那家小蛋糕店的积分券吗。”郑允浩好像有点窘迫。“我好不容易才攒到能换 一整个草莓蛋糕……突然被我扔到不知道哪去了。”  
“这种细细碎碎的东西我怎么知道？！你又把小纸片乱丢。”而且我也不是不能花钱给你买。沈昌珉气急败坏。而且如果你这么想要整个店我也不是不能给你买下来。想的理所当然，毫无反省此举乃是何等昏庸之意。自动忽略那人诸如“自己攒的跟直接买的意义是不一样的！”的诸如此类的反驳。  
嘛，算了。  
反正他们以后有的是时间慢慢想。  
15、  
“你觉得世界上会有所谓‘命运’这种东西吗？”  
在某天沈昌珉问了他那个他埋藏于心很久的问题的时候，郑允浩并没有回答，而是用另一个问题回答了他。  
“……就好像丢掉的东西以为找不回来却总是能以诡异的方式回到你身边，或者反过来说，就算紧握在手里的东西即使攥的再紧却也依旧抓不住。”郑允浩顶着沈昌珉一副‘你最近是不是吃错药’了的表情补充。“在这种时候，人就总会觉得‘这也是没办法的事’或者‘既然老天如此安排那就这样吧。”  
“我曾经有过，不过那是很久很久之前的事了，付出的代价很惨烈，但我觉得那是我应得的。”  
“你也会有这种感觉吗？”  
沈昌珉沉吟许久，头疼不已地拨了拨自己的额发。“听着，郑允浩。”  
“我只是一个普通人，也没有什么特别强烈的愿望，从小到大我总是能得到自己想要的东西，亲情，友情，爱情，金钱，得到他们对我来说好像也不是很困难。跟你的过去相比，我迄今为止三十多年的人生平静无波一帆风顺，如果说最大的意外那有可能就是遇到了你。”沈昌珉说。“有的时候我也会有‘为什么偏偏是我’这种想法，或者说‘凭什么你一个人就能打破我的完美生活’ ，但是……”  
“最近跟你待久了好像也明白了一点了，也会觉得，就算有困扰也好，跟普通人不一样也罢，如果这一定是我要经历的，那么我接受。”  
“而且我觉得，这样好像也……挺不错的。”沈昌珉之前说那么多话都没什么表情，现在脸上却很僵硬了，就仿佛承认这点就能让他少块肉似的。  
“所以你之前才会问我，如果我完成了工作会不会离开？”郑允浩恍然大悟。  
……被人看穿的感觉真的很不爽。  
“那你现在有愿望了吗？”  
“没有。”  
16、  
于是直到今天郑允浩依旧没能从沈昌珉那里得到他的愿望。  
又或者说，在某种意义上，他的愿望已经实现了。  
17、  
“其实我昨天晚上做了个梦。”郑允浩沿着沈昌珉的脖颈一点点吻下去，引起身下人的轻颤和低低的呻吟。很奇怪，为什么神灵也会做梦呢？  
“什么？”他把男人的肩膀环绕住，感受到肌肤相贴时候的温暖触感。  
“大概想起来一点我为什么会在这里。”郑允浩回答的很含糊，干脆去咬身下人的耳垂，沈昌珉的耳朵总是很敏感，只要轻轻吹口气都能让他硬。  
“……啧……别亲，你先给我把话……说清楚。”沈昌珉的声音断断续续的，试图去推拒郑允浩凑过来的唇。  
“其实也没什么。”郑允浩的声音压得很低。“是一些很久很久之前的事情了。”久远到这个城市那时候只是一个村落，久远到他还不是现在这个样子，那时候他正在遭受人生中最大的考验，遍体鳞伤，孑然一身。  
“所以你真的是欠了我的所以才过来报恩的吗？”他掰过郑允浩的脸，哭笑不得。  
“嗯。”他默默承认。  
“啧。”  
“你不开心？”  
“不，怎么说呢。”沈昌珉想了想。“也不是不开心，只是我觉得如果是我的话，应该会觉得这种隔世才来报恩的行为真的很没品。”  
郑允浩无言，这人为什么这种时候不能说点好话？  
“你想啊，其实已经没什么意义了，就算回复记忆了也是如此，因为过去的事情怎么都无法挽回，所谓补偿也不过是还活着的那个人的一厢情愿罢了。”  
“你说的对。”  
“但现在我不是欠了你别的东西嘛？”  
“什么？”  
“搞砸的业务，坏掉的东西，丢掉的蛋糕券，还有那些焦掉的食物跟家具。”他这么说着，脸上倒是一点没有反悔的意思。“以及因为我被你推掉的情书，跟告白。”  
“这对于守护灵来说是大逆不道的事。”  
“所以作为代价我得一辈子待在你身边了。”  
于是沈昌珉就笑成了大小眼，张开双臂抱住了身上的人。  
我独一无二的守护神。他想。  
0、   
“那我也告诉你一个秘密好了。”后来郑允浩说。  
“我们这种生物是不会随便发情的，除非遇到了……”  
“好了，打住！”沈昌珉的脸红的要爆炸。  
END.


End file.
